Charlie Chaplin
Charlie Chaplin (Charles Chaplin), de son vrai nom Sir Charles Spencer Chaplin, Jr., est un acteur, réalisateur, producteur, scénariste, écrivain et compositeur britannique né à Londres le , et décédé le à Vevey, en Suisse. Par son jeu de mime et de clownerie, il a su se faire remarquer, et devenir un des plus célèbres enfants de la balle dans le cinéma hollywoodien. Il a énormément influencé d'autres interprètes dans le monde du cinéma. Biographie Charlie Chaplin pu du cu mais c'est pas de sa faute bisous de moi <33 fut l'une des personnes les plus créatives dans l'ère du cinéma muet. Réalisateur, scénariste, producteur, monteur, et même compositeur de ses films, sa carrière durera plus de soixante-cinq ans, du music-hall en Angleterre, jusqu’à sa mort, en Suisse. Sonde contrat qu’il accepte. Les , du chômage et de la misère sociale, lui qui n'a jamais oublié la sienne. Il conjugue tout cela dans Les Temps modernes (1936), le dernier film muet de l'histoire et l'un des plus célèbres, empoisonne l'Europe. Hitler et Mussolini sont tournés en dérision, et deviennent Hynkel et Napoleoni. L'ambassadeur allemand aux États-Unis fait pression pour interdire le tournage et tout Hollywood, craignant des répercussions, demandeégalement d'humanisme. En 1950, il vend la quasi-totalité de ses parts à la United Artists et travaille aux Feux de la Rampe où il décrit la triste fin d'un clown dans le Londres de son enfance. Ses propres enfants apparaissent comme figurants et Chaplin tient le premier rôle. Le film sort en 1952 à Londres et vaut un triomphe à son auteur. L'une des plus belles scènes du film se trouve vers la fin : Buster Keaton joue un pianiste et Chaplin un violoniste. Mais rien ne se déroule comme prévu car Keaton a des problèmes avec ses partitions et son piano et Chaplin doit se battre avec les cordes de son violon. Grand moment de comique burlesque avec ces deux géants d'une époque révolue. Victime du Maccarthisme (son nom figure sur la "liste noire"), il est harcelé par le FBI en raison de ses prétendues opinions de gauche qu'il a pourtant toujours niées, se présentant comme un "citoyen du monde". Pour cette raison , il se voit refuser le visa de retour lors de son séjour en Europe pour la présentation de son film. Il renonce alors à sa résidence aux États-Unis et installe sa famille en Suisse jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Après avoir reçu le Prix international de la paix en 1954, il tourne à Londres Un roi à New York (1957) où il ridiculise la “Chasse aux sorcières” menée dans l'Amérique de la Guerre froide. En 1967, il tourne son dernier film, en couleur, La Comtesse de Hong-Kong, avec Sophia Loren, Marlon Brando et Tippi Hedren, dont l'action se déroule sur un paquebot et où il ne tient qu'un petit rôle : celui d'un steward victime du mal de mer. Au cours des années 1970, le monde entier lui rendra hommage : Prix spécial au Festival de Cannes en 1971 (Festival où Jacques Duhamel, alors ministre des Affaires culturelles, le fit commandeur de l'ordre national de la légion d'honneur), Lion d'or à la Mostra de Venise, anoblissement par la reine d'Angleterre, Oscar spécial... Fêté et adulé, Sir Charles Spencer Chaplin s'éteint au matin de Noël, ultime pied-de-nez, le 25 décembre 1977. Chaplin s'engage politiquement dans certaines de ses œuvres, véritables caricatures de la société des années 1930. Des films comme "Les temps modernes" ou "Le dictateur" décrivent respectivement une critique de la société de consommation de masse et du travail à la chaîne, et une critique des régimes politiques dictatoriaux et fascistes qui s'installent en Europe. On peut donc affirmer l'engagement politique de Charlie Chaplin dans la société de son époque. Anecdotes * Lorsqu'il rencontre Albert Einstein en 1931 ,et qu'ensemble ils sont applaudis par les gens qui les entourent , Chaplin dit à Einstein: "ils vous applaudissent parce que personne ne vous comprend, et moi , ils m'applaudissent parce que tout le monde me comprend !" * Lors d'un concours de sosies de Charlie Chaplin organisé à Monaco, le cinéaste se présente incognito. Il se classera troisième. * En 1952, Charlie Chaplin et sa famille retournent à Londres pour promouvoir le nouveau long métrage, Les Feux de la rampe. Profitant de l'occasion, le sénateur Joseph McCarthy lui interdit de retourner en Amérique, en supprimant son visa . Lorsque Chaplin revient à Hollywood en 1972 pour recevoir un Oscar d'honneur, il ne lui sera attribué qu'un visa temporaire. Familles Charlie Chaplin a été donc marié à quatre reprises; * Mildred Harris de 1919 à 1923. * Lita Grey de 1924 à 1927, ils ont deux fils, Charles Chaplin Jr. et Sydney Chaplin * Paulette Goddard de 1936 à 1942 * Oona O'Neill de 1943 jusqu'à la mort de Chaplin en 1977, ils ont huit enfants, ;Leurs enfants et petits-enfants : ** Géraldine Chaplin ** Victoria Chaplin Thierrée *** James Thierrée *** Aurélia Thierrée ** Michael Chaplin *** Carmen Chaplin *** Dolores Chaplin Filmographie * 1916 : The Floorwalker * 1916 : Charlot pompier (The Fireman) * 1916 : Charlot musicien (The Vagabond) * 1916 : One A.M. * 1916 : Charlot et le comte (The Count) * 1916 : Charlot brocanteur (The Pawnshop) * 1916 : Charlot fait du ciné (Behind the Screen) * 1916 : Charlot patine (The Rink) * 1917 : Charlot policeman (Easy Street) * 1917 : Charlot fait une cure (The Cure) * 1917 : L'Emigrant (The Immigrant) * 1917 : Charlot s'évade (The Adventurer) * 1918 : Une vie de chien (A Dog's Life) * 1918 : Charlot soldat (Shoulder Arms) * 1919 : The Professor * 1919 : Une idylle aux champs (Sunnyside) * 1919 : Une journée de plaisir (A Day's Pleasure) * 1921 : Le Gosse (The Kid) * 1921 : Charlot et le masque de fer (The Idle Class) * 1922 : Jour de paye (Pay Day) * 1923 : Le Pélerin (The Pilgrim) * 1923 : L'Opinion publique (A Woman of Paris: A Drama of Fate) * 1925 : La Ruée vers l'or (The Gold Rush) * 1928 : Le Cirque (The Circus) * 1931 : Les Lumières de la ville (City Lights) * 1936 : Les Temps modernes (Modern Times) * 1914 : Dough and Dynamite * 1916 : Charlot et le comte (The Count) * 1917 : Charlot policeman (Easy Street) * 1917 : Charlot fait une cure (The Cure) * 1917 : L'Emigrant (The Immigrant) * 1917 : Charlot s'évade (The Adventurer) * 1918 : Les Avatars de Charlot (Triple Trouble) * 1919 : The Professor * 1928 : Le Cirque (The Circus) * 1936 : Les Temps modernes (Modern Times) * 1940 : Le Dictateur (The Great Dictator) * 1952 : Les Feux de la rampe (Limelight) * 1969 : The Adding Machine * 1914 : Twenty Minutes of Love * 1914 : Caught in the Rain * 1914 : A Busy Day * 1914 : Her Friend the Bandit * 1914 : Mabel's Married Life * 1914 : Charlot dentiste (Laughing Gas) * 1914 : Charlot, garcon de théâtre (The Property Man) * 1914 : The Face on the Bar Room Floor * 1914 : Recreation * 1914 : The Masquerader * 1914 : His New Profession * 1914 : The Rounders * 1914 : The New Janitor * 1914 : Charlot rival d'amour (Those Love Pangs) * 1914 : Dough and Dynamite * 1914 : Charlot et Mabel aux courses (Gentlemen of Nerve) * 1914 : His Musical Career * 1914 : His Trysting Place * 1914 : Getting Acquainted * 1914 : His Prehistoric Past * 1915 : Charlot débute (His New Job) * 1915 : Charlot en bombe (A Night Out) * 1915 : Charlot boxeur (The Champion) * 1915 : Charlot dans le parc (In the Park) * 1915 : Charlot veut se marier (A Jitney Elopement) * 1915 : Le Vagabond (The Tramp) * 1915 : Charlot à la plage (By the Sea) * 1915 : Work * 1915 : Mam'zelle Charlot (A Woman) * 1915 : The Bank * 1915 : Shanghaied * 1915 : A Night in the Show * 1915 : Burlesque on Carmen * 1916 : Charlot cambrioleur (Police) * 1916 : Burlesque on Carmen * 1916 : Charlot chef de rayon (The Floorwalker) * 1916 : Charlot pompier (The Fireman) * 1916 : Charlot musicien (The Vagabond) * 1916 : One A.M. * 1916 : Charlot et le comte (The Count) * 1916 : Charlot brocanteur (The Pawnshop) * 1916 : Charlot fait du ciné (Behind the Screen) * 1916 : Charlot patine (The Rink) * 1917 : Charlot policeman (Easy Street) * 1917 : Charlot fait une cure (The Cure) * 1917 : L'Emigrant (The Immigrant) * 1917 : Charlot s'évade (The Adventurer) * 1918 : How to Make Movies * 1918 : Chase Me Charlie * 1918 : Une vie de chien (A Dog's Life) * 1918 : Les Avatars de Charlot (Triple Trouble) * 1918 : The Bond * 1918 : Charlot soldat (Shoulder Arms) * 1919 : Une idylle aux champs (Sunnyside) * 1919 : Une journée de plaisir (A Day's Pleasure) * 1921 : Le Gosse (The Kid) * 1921 : Charlot et le masque de fer (The Idle Class) * 1922 : Nice and Friendly * 1922 : Jour de paye (Pay Day) * 1923 : Le Pélerin (The Pilgrim) * 1923 : L'Opinion publique (A Woman of Paris: A Drama of Fate) * 1925 : La Ruée vers l'or (The Gold Rush) * 1928 : Le Cirque (The Circus) * 1931 : Les Lumières de la ville (City Lights) * 1936 : Les Temps modernes (Modern Times) * 1938 : Charlie Chaplin Festival * 1938 : Charlie Chaplin Cavalcade * 1938 : Charlie Chaplin Carnival * 1940 : Le Dictateur (The Great Dictator) * 1947 : Monsieur Verdoux * 1952 : Les Feux de la rampe (Limelight) * 1957 : Un roi à New York (A King in New York) * 1959 : The Chaplin Revue * 1967 : La Comtesse de Hong Kong (A Countess from Hong Kong) Victoires Comme Orson Welles, Alfred Hitchcock, ou Cary Grant, Charlie Chaplin n'a jamais reçu la célèbre Oscar du cinéma, sinon l'Oscar d'honneur. Le 16 mai 1929, lorsqu'il gagna le premier, la procédure de vérification des votes n'était pas encore en place, peut-être cela influença-t-il cette victoire ... Avant cette consécration, il avait été nommé comme meilleur acteur, meilleur réalisateur. Ce n'est que quarante-quatre ans plus tard, en 1972, qu'il remporta l'autre Oscar d'honneur. Catégorie:Acteur britannique Catégorie:Réalisateur britannique Catégorie:Naissance en 1889 Catégorie:Décès en 1977 Catégorie:Scénariste britannique Catégorie:Producteur britannique